1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a holder for holding an accessory within ready access of a user and, more particularly, to a user-wearable, carrying case that is easily opened and closed to receive and reliably store the accessory to be carried.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carrying cases or holders that enable a user to carry an accessory on a belt or other article of clothing are known in the art. The typical accessory is an item to which quick and easy access is required. For example, the accessory can be a cellular telephone which the user does not typically carry in one""s pocket not only because its ring would be muffled, but also because its bulk can cause discomfort when the user sits down. Other accessories such as eyeglasses are also not best carried in one""s pocket due to breakage problems. Still other accessories such as keys require ready access without requiring the user to hunt for the keys when needed. Holders exemplary of the art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,065, 4,775,083, 5,988,577 and D-362,542.
The objects of this invention are to provide an accessory holder which can be worn on a user""s belt or other article of clothing, which can easily and quickly provide access to the accessory being held, and which can reliably hold and protect the accessory without fear of loss or breakage.
In keeping with the above objects and others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a holder for holding an accessory. The holder includes a container having a compartment for receiving the accessory, and a resiliently deformable cover mounted on the container for inversion between a closed position in which the cover has a concave shape and overlies the compartment to resist removal of the accessory therefrom, and an open position in which the cover has a convex shape and enables reception and removal of the accessory into and from the compartment. When the cover is inverted to the open position, the cover maintains itself in the convex shape.
In the preferred embodiment, the holder is worn on a user""s belt, or is attached to a button on the user""s clothing, or is attached somewhere else on the user""s clothing, or is attached to another item carried by the user such as a purse, wallet, or umbrella. The holder is supported in a region within ready access of the user.
Preferably, the container and the cover are spaced apart in the closed position to bound an opening through which the accessory is visible. The cover has a hemispherical, domed shape in the closed position and is manually turned inside out to assume the convex shape in the open position. The inverted cover remains turned inside out until the user manually urges the cover to its original domed, concave shape. To facilitate the inversion, an abutment is mounted on the cover and bears against a central region thereof. The central region of the cover is held in place while the rest of the cover is inverted. The cover is constituted of an elastic material such as rubber.
Thus, in the closed position, the dome-shaped cover overlies the compartment and protects the accessory therein, while simultaneously providing an opening through which the accessory is visible, or through which unmuffled sounds can be heard, or through which the user can grasp the accessory. In the open position, the inverted cover is turned inside out and is flipped up away from the compartment, thereby providing unimpeded access to the accessory therein. The inverted cover remains in the flipped-up state until the user manually inverts the cover to assume its original domed shape.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.